For Miss Brandon, a Husband
by Seren Haf
Summary: England 1812, the London Season has begun. The widowed Mrs Brandon has great plans for her only daughter. It is a complication that she has no idea of the elusive Lord Cullen's intentions.  A Judges Pick in The Age of Edward 2010 contest. Now continued.
1. Chapter 1

Bottom of Form

Mrs Isabella Brandon knew she would wait only moments on the step of the enormous town house before her cousin's well trained butler would open the door. She used the time to fiddle with her reticule and then told herself off for fidgeting. She was composed by the time the door opened and was ushered inside. She smiled at the butler as she handed a few packages into the waiting hands of a footman.

"Good morning Varner. How are you today?"

Varner was rigidly formal which made it impossible for Bella to resist teasing him. However, he unbent enough to answer in a regal tone of voice:

"I am well thank you Madam. I shall announce you to Lady Hale."

"No need for that Varner, thank you. But if you could ensure that some of Mrs Varner's macaroons are included on the tray which I am sure Lady Hale has already ordered, then I would be most grateful."

Varner did not smile, but his eyes softened slightly "Of course Madam. Lady Hale is in the Green salon."

He twitched a threatening eyebrow in the direction of the footman who hurried to open the door for her.

The escort was completely unnecessary of course, Bella knew the mansion in Grosvenor Square as well as she knew her own home back in Hertfordshire and she was probably more comfortable here too. Her memories of this place at least were all happy. Granted, she was most familiar with the nursery where she and Rose had played as children and of course the schoolroom and library. But she well recalled the ballroom where she and her beautiful cousin made their debut nineteen years ago.

At seventeen, Rose's golden loveliness had taken polite society by storm and even Bella's more subdued beauty had found great favour. They had been a hit most certainly. Bella smiled at the memory. Time apart had not diminished the affection between the cousins. Indeed Rose had opened her house to them for the Season and offered to hold Alice's debut ball here just the same as theirs had been. So much had happened in that time.

She shook herself from her mental abstraction and stepped swiftly into the Green salon. Rose was seated before the large window, reading. She did not look particularly happy. She glanced up and her expression was transformed as she smiled beautifully into her beloved cousins face. Then her gaze travelled over Bella's attire and it hardened once more.

"Why do you persist in telling me that you hold me in affection and respect and yet leave my house to be seen in public wearing such an utter travesty of a gown?"

Bella lifted the book from Roses slim fingers and perused it.

"I wonder why you will read poetry my darling. It never suits you," Bella dropped a kiss onto her cousin's sunlit hair.

"Do not try to turn the subject," Rose snatched the book back out of Bella's hand.

"Byron, Rose… really?"

"Byron is an oaf," Rose closed the book with a snap. "Why he is so outrageously popular passes my understanding."

"Fashion my dear… and beauty. You should know."

"Beauty, dear Bella, is in the eye of the beholder and I had the misfortune to behold Lord Byron last night. He has the manners of a pig."

"I take it you did not enjoy Lady Mallory's literary evening? You would have done better to develop a headache and stay at home as I did."

"Of course I went. It was the highlight of the season so far. It was quite a squeeze let me tell you and all because of the presence of the poet. Urgh! Revolting," Rose shuddered.

"Did he desire you to fall at his feet?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I could not imagine why he wanted another body about him. They were crawling around him like wasps over a honey pot. But yes Bella, I think the lecherous toad rather expected me to faint into his arms." Rose's beautiful countenance screwed up into an expression of distaste.

"You could hardly expect that such a noted adventurer as he would not leap at the chance of conquering the Unconquerable," Bella smiled.

"Isabella Brandon! I have told you before about using that absurd nickname in my presence!" Rose's tone was sharp. "Why we have to put up with these ridiculous tags…and our names in the clubs betting books. I ask you! Placing bets on whether a lady will marry or remain single. It is a scandal."

"It is a scandal that you were told of that vulgar bet most certainly …but it is the way of things my dear. You should have taken one of the million proposals that have presented themselves to you over the years and then you would not be bothered by such nonsense."

"No, I would have been bothered by a husband instead. Thank goodness Papa had the sense to die of influenza before anything of that kind could be arranged."

"And so you will remain the Unconquerable," Bella answered placidly.

Rose drew a quick breath and Bella was certain she was about to receive a famous scold when she was saved by Varner and the entrance of the tray.

"Macaroons!" Bella cooed. "And hot chocolate! Varner, how very dear of you!"

Varner, feathers only slightly ruffled, fussed a little with the placement of the tray and withdrew in good order.

"You should not tease my staff," Rose murmured.

"I only tease Varner and he likes it really."

A teasing light of her own entered Rose's cornflower blue eyes.

"Lord Cullen was there last night too," she purred and was gratified to see Bella jump as she took a sip of her chocolate. Rose was even more gratified to see a large brown splat hit her cousins ugly gown.

"Oh Rose! Now look what you made me do!" Bella scrubbed ineffectually at the spreading stain. "And I daresay it will never come out!"

"I hope not," Rose was composed under Bella's glare. "You will have to buy a new gown. And that will be a very good thing let me tell you."

"I cannot afford to buy a new gown!" Bella wailed.

"Nonsense," Rose said bracingly. "Tell me, how much did you spend on that spangled confection that Alice wore to the opera last week? You are not poor Isabella and you could well do better for yourself if you did not drop every last penny on that god-daughter of mine."

Bella took a breath to reply but Rose was relentless and rode over her.

"And what is more dear cousin, I will go with you to buy that new gown or else you will buy just another such dowdy rag in an equally revolting colour!"

"This is purple bloom, I'll have you know and very suitable!" Bella replied with spirit

"Yes, for a hag! You are not yet forty, for goodness sake. Stop dressing like a dowager."

"I am a dowager and a widow to boot. Would you have me dress like a fancy piece?"

"You are a great goose," Rose said affectionately, taking all the wind from Bella's sails. "But you are doing poorly by yourself." Then, remembering the best way to approach this, she said gently, "You are also doing poorly by Alice."

"That is deeply untrue!" Bella said hotly. "All my thoughts are of her. Why do you think that I am enduring this round of the Season? The parties, the crush, the eyes upon me counting what I have spent. The malicious cats!"

"Bella…"

"No, Rose! I want to see Alice happy. I want to see her established in a home of her own with a husband who cares for her and forgive me if I believe with all my heart that Lord Cullen is the man for her!"

"What utter rot!" Rose retorted.

"It is true Rose I assure you! Since that night at the Clearwater's when you were so kind as to introduce us. I could tell instantly that he was struck by her beauty. Over time his attentions have become most apparent."

"If I had thought for an instant that you would be so foolish then I would never have presented him. Good God, Alice and Edward Cullen? The man must be forty if he is a day! And how old is she? Seventeen? You must be out of your mind Isabella."

But Bella shook her head. "She is the same age as I when I married William. However, I intend things to be different for her. I do not wish for her to struggle…or to marry a young man. Boy's affections are not steady, they do not endure. But with a man such as Lord Cullen: gentle and courteous, in every way precisely what one might wish for in a husband. She would be well looked after and very happy. She would never have cause to doubt him…" Bella broke off and stared at her hands as they twisted over her stained lap.

"My own dear darling," Rose said gently. "Just because Charles Swan made a great error when he married you to William Brandon does not mean that every young man is a monster of cruelty."

"I was in love with William: it was not all Papa's doing!"

"I dare say," Rose replied. "And it was all very romantic. William was excessively handsome and could be perfectly well behaved when everything fell into line with his wishes."

"I have sometimes thought that if his godmother had made good on her promise to remember him in her will…" Bella said wistfully.

"He would have had more money to throw away for certain. That might have improved his moods. Thank goodness you had your annuity fixed upon you else you would have disappeared into oblivion! Heaven knows you immured yourself in the country for the last eighteen years which was almost as bad."

"So you agree with me then Rose. It is poverty and disappointment that makes life so uncomfortable… and it makes for a hard marriage when one's husband is always so angry at what the world denied him."

"He had you Isabella and your love…" Rose was gentle.

"And it was not enough," Bella replied simply. "So do you understand, Rose, why I scheme and plot like the most odious harpy alive to fix a good match for my daughter so that her life can be everything that mine was not?"

"No my love, I don't blame you at all for that," Rose replied softly. "But" and here asperity touched her tone once more "I do blame you for talking as if your life is over. May I remind you that you are just thirty-six years old. If you did not drape yourself in disgustingly drab colours, you might pass for Alice's sister!"

Bella shook her head in denial.

"It is true! And as for this precious marriage scheme of yours, you would do better to allow Alice to fall in love with a man of her own choice. In fact I thought that had already happened. I thought she mentioned a young Captain in the Rifles?…Whitlow wasn't it?"

"Whitlock," Bella groaned. "You met him at the opera one evening. I believe he made something of an impression in his green regimentals…" Bella waited for the gleam of recognition to light in Rose's eye and continued.

"No one can doubt that he is very handsome indeed, but he is completely ineligible. He cannot even afford to buy his promotion. He has no expectations and he only caught her eye because we were neighbours in Hertfordshire. Since we have been in Town she has met men of far greater charm and experience…"

"I rather think not," Rose murmured wickedly. "I fancy the Captain to be very experienced."

Bella continued with only a slight hardening of her face. "Alice will forget him in the whirl of the season and will see the sense of it. Can you see her marrying into a regiment? Following the drum, living in garrison towns, tents even!"

"I think Alice would enjoy it very much," Rose said after some thought.

"Well I won't hear of it!" Bella declared. "When you think about the differences between the two. I ask you cousin, where have you ever seen such a man as Lord Cullen? Without considering his wealth or position, he is charming, attentive, gentle and handsome. He has beautiful eyes…What could Alice find in Jasper Whitlock to rival that?"

"Youth," Rose said bluntly. "Indeed she could find a dozen things. For let me tell you Bella. Edward Cullen has been on the Town for years and despite all the scheming Mamas, he has never once been anywhere near caught. It is said that he has no thought of marriage and if you had not immured yourself in the wilds of Hertfordshire then you would know that already."

"Perhaps he has not thought of marriage certainly. But he had never before set eyes on Alice."

Rose smiled. "That at least is true. She is the most beautiful creature."

Bella lifted a pair of deep brown eyes to her cousin's face. "Oh Rose, it is true. I am not just being a doting Mama am I?"

"She is more than beautiful. She is charming, her manners are delightful… and for you to think that you will catch Lord Cullen for her is the greatest piece of nonsense I have ever heard!"

"'Tis not!" Bella shot back, aware that she was about to descend to nursery level.

It was on the tip of Roses' tongue to snap back "'T is!"

However, she remembered in time that she was one of the queens of polite society and utterly above a childish squabble.

"After all," she continued artfully. "Who would want a girl whose mother cannot manage to dress herself properly?"

The arrested expression on Bella's face told Rose how well this arrow had hit the mark.

"Do you really think that is a consideration?" she asked.

Rose shrugged once more "If you want to get a kitten, you look at the cat do you not?"

Bella thought hard for a moment, absently nibbling on a macaroon.

"Perhaps we should go shopping cousin?"

Rose breathed a swift sigh of relief that the fence had been hurdled so easily

"Of course my dear. Let us finish the chocolate and the macaroons you coaxed out of Varner. Then we shall change, please throw that rag in the bin by the way and we shall sally forth. Irina's first I think."

2.

Bella stared covetously at the bolt of deep blue silk. It was embroidered all over with small peacock feathers. She had never seen a more exquisite fabric. Rose appeared behind her, trailing a quietly delighted Mme Irina. Lady Hale was obviously on a mission and Mme Irina was only too happy to reap the benefits.

"That one please…" Rose indicated the peacock bolt, "…for an evening gown obviously. Please ensure that this one shows Mrs Brandon's charms to their best advantage." Irina nodded knowingly "I know I may rely on you Irina, you have such excellent taste…and the leaf green crepe for a day gown. We will take some kid gloves and four pairs of matching silk slippers. What velvets do you have?"

"Rose, stop!" Bella hissed.

"One moment Bella." Rose sailed past unconcerned. "Shall we get a little something for Alice do you think? There was a pearl grey satin that I think would look beautiful on her. Perhaps with an over robe of lace…with pearl buttons? " Rose draped some thick glossy lace over her arm.

"Rose," Bella moaned.

"Yes my dear you are quite correct. It would be a little old for her…perfect for you though, " she nodded at Irina who gestured to one of her underlings to cart the bolt away. "Oh look at that!" Rose moved away. Bella surrendered and drifted into her private thoughts, remembering to make approving noises now and again at Roses choice.

Bella thought back a few days and recalled Alice as she stood in her room dressing for a picnic expedition and trying to decide between a shawl and a spencer to go over her sprigged muslin dress. She flitted about with her customary airy grace.

"It was kind of Mrs Clearwater to invite me was it not Mama?"

"Very, my dear, are there many going?"

"Two carriages for the ladies and the gentlemen ride. So we will be quite a large party." Alice looked up at her mother from under the brim of the straw bonnet she was tying over her raven curls. "Mamma, I feel I should tell you that Jasper will be there."

Bella was pleased that not an eyelid flickered.

"But I remember what you have told me and I quite understand. Jasper does too you know. He has said that he would not wish for us to live upon his Captains pay and that I should see more of the world."

"My dear child!" Bella protested

"Well, I find it is easier if one is direct." Alice said simply. "So I told him that I would listen to you both and see more of the world… It _is_ very interesting." Alice had said the last with such a beautiful seriousness that Bella had felt tears rise in her eyes. Alice stilled at last so her mother knew something more was playing on her mind.

"Mamma, may I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetheart"

"Do you like Lord Cullen?"

"Why yes, I do," Bella said, her words were calm but her heart had picked up a beat. How strange.

Alice clapped her hands and impulsively kissed her mother's cheek. "So do I! He is just the sort of man one might confide anything to. He is never surprised at any of the peculiar things I say. Indeed I think he is the nicest person I have met since coming to London. And he is coming to our ball next week!" Alice slipped her hand into her mothers and squeezed it. "Dearest, I am so glad you like him!"

Bella drifted back to the present to find Rose finalising details of their purchases with Mme Irina and despite her rather inarticulate protests, she was bundled out of the shop and into Rose's waiting carriage before she could hardly blink.

"The park James please," Rose commanded.

"Yes, my lady," the coachman replied. He moved off, the footman swung up behind and they all made their way to Hyde Park which was looking its best under the May sunshine. Several people of Rose's acquaintance were out enjoying the day and the afternoon was spent most pleasantly. Rose deftly avoided any attempts by Bella to pin down her expenditure at Irina's.

"It will be delivered in time for our ball, have no fear of that. You will see that I can indeed be trusted Bella."

"I do not doubt you Rose."

Rose merely patted her hand, "I am so glad my dear."

Bella tried not to feel patronised and comforted herself with the fact that Lord Cullen would be at the party and that Captain Whitlock would not.

As if thought had called him to her she saw Lord Cullen mounted on a fine bay approaching their carriage. A coat of superfine lay taut across broad shoulders and he controlled the large horse effortlessly. His hair gleamed copper in the sun and as he neared, Bella could see the pleasure lighting up his sea green eyes. He lifted a gloved hand to the brim of his hat.

"Lady Hale, Mrs Brandon. A great pleasure to see you today. How do you do?"

Rose smiled at him but remained mute so it was up to Bella to reply.

"Very well, Lord Cullen, thank you."

"I am looking forward to attending your ball next week Mrs Brandon. But may I be so bold as to request another invitation?"

"Certainly my Lord. To whom shall I address it?"

"My mother is coming to Town for a few weeks and I would be very glad if she made your acquaintance…and that of your daughter too."

Bella felt the most curious feeling come over her, a mixture of triumph and sorrow. She shoved it away quickly and promised herself that she would consider it later.

"It would be a pleasure sir," she replied, proud that her voice betrayed no emotion beyond what was polite.

Bella was pleased she concluded later. She had planned Alice's season for many years, curtailing her private expenditure somewhat and putting the savings away so that her daughter might have the best of everything. She had wanted a good match for her but had not thought to reach for a brilliant one. But since the day that Lord Cullen had approached Lady Hale and begged to be presented to Alice Brandon's Mama it seemed that hardly a day went by without some kind of contact between them. He devoted himself politely to Bella while watching Alice dance. He arranged parties to Vauxhall Gardens and balloon ascensions for her amusement. He admired Alice's talents with watercolours and was generous with his praise for her voice. He even found something kind to say about her performance on the pianoforte which was kindness indeed as her skill on that instrument left rather a lot to be desired… and now a visit from his mother… Yes, she was very satisfied. Very. So why did she feel so strange?

3.

The day of the ball arrived. All day the servants were scurrying about, dusting, polishing, spacing out the silver and carrying vast arrangements of flowers about the place. Bella was a little overwhelmed by it all but Alice and Rose were in high spirits. The Hale ballroom was huge but it was still going to be an appalling crush. Bella did not do well in crowds but she would endure what she must for her beloved Alice.

It was to be expected that Alice was looking her best that night and several people commented on her beauty. Although not as many as those who complimented her mother. Rose was beyond pleased, smug satisfaction pouring off her when Bella descended the wide stairs to wait for their guests clad in the peacock blue silk that she had so admired in Mme Irina's. Bella's slim snowy shoulders arose from the glossy blue fabric like clouds out of the sea. The fashionable empire line emphasising just how slender she was despite her grown up daughter. Her hair, intricately curled and braided, was entwined with pearls. Rose had never seen her cousin look so lovely. Varner had almost choked when he saw her.

"Mama is stunning!" Alice whispered in awe to her blonde godmother and Rose nodded down at the child indulgently.

"Radiant. Go and kiss her my darling. I'm sure she is nervous" and as Alice ran in a whirl of white silk to the bottom of the stairs she did not hear Rose murmur

"Poor Cullen will drop dead I am sure."

Edward Cullen, though, was made of sterner stuff than Rose gave him credit. Granted, when his hostesses appeared to greet their guests in an array of beauty stunning to behold, he had to resist the temptation to loosen the snowy white folds of the cravat that suddenly seemed so tight about his throat. But he did not cough or do as one gentleman beside him did and announce for the other guests to hear "By Jupiter!"

Later, after a few dances with Alice he tracked down her mama with a specific goal in mind. He presented her with a glass of champagne, smiled charmingly and asked if she would like to continue her acquaintance with his mother: "No one can every have a decent conversation in a receiving line after all," he said. "She is about here somewhere I am sure."

"Your mother is a countess is that correct?" Bella asked

"Yes, my father is the Earl of Carlisle. He is not with us this evening, but my mother will be delighted to speak with you again. She found Alice enchanting."

Bella laughed "Alice has been on high dough all day. Was she enchanting or simply exhausting?"

"Oh enchanting I assure you," he pulled her arm through his as they strolled about the ballroom nodding to friends that they passed. They eventually found Lady Carlisle seated close to an opened window, fanning herself gently.

"Are you well my Lady?" Bella asked instantly.

"Oh yes my dear, just a bit warm that is all. I am very pleasantly situated here thank you."

"Perhaps some lemonade would refresh you Mother. I will fetch you some." Lord Cullen pushed his way back into the crowd. Bella watched him go and turned to find Lady Carlisle's gentle grey eyes watching her. She blushed slightly under the scrutiny.

"You are to be congratulated Mrs Brandon," Lady Carlisle said. "Your daughter is an undoubted hit."

"Thank you my Lady. It does seem to be going well I fancy."

"And Alice looks delightful, so vivacious yet sweet also. I think too that her face matches her character."

Bella blushed a shade deeper with pleasure at the older woman's praise of her daughter. "She is indeed the sweetest child and I do not think I am being biased when I say that she is very pretty. She follows her Papa you know."

"Really?" Lady Carlisle enquired. "I did not have the pleasure of Brandon's acquaintance but to my mind she follows her mother. Something in the turn of countenance."

"Oh no," Bella said earnestly. "Her Papa was a very handsome man."

Lady Carlisle smiled at the widow "But beauty will only carry one so far will it not?"

"Many would forgive the beautiful greater crimes than they would an ugly person," Bella replied. She gurgled a laugh then "My cousin Rose, however, is not one of those people. You should hear what she has to say about Lord Byron!"

Conversation turned then to a little pleasant gossip on the latest exploits of the great and the good. It did not seem long before Lord Cullen rejoined them. He handed a glass of chilled lemonade to his mother and turned once again to Mrs Brandon.

"Your own debut was made in this very room was it not Mrs Brandon?" he asked.

"Yes my Lord. My mother was beside herself for weeks arranging it. I confess I am very glad for all Lady Hale's help. I doubt I would have known anything about such a serious business as throwing a party! Alice helped an awful lot too. Though I do wish my dear parents were alive to see this day."

Lord Cullen's eyes rested upon Alice's animated figure for a moment: "Well certainly they would have great cause for pride in their grand-daughter today had they lived." He turned his sea green gaze upon the widow. "And her Mama also," he said softly.

"Yes" supplied Lady Carlisle. "It is too rare that one finds such a well informed mind behind a pretty face Mrs Brandon and Edward tells me that Alice owes her education and accomplishments to you."

"My husband refused to allow Alice to have the tutors that I wished for her. So I taught her all I could. We made full use of the lending library too you may be certain but if one such as your son finds her accomplishments admirable then I count myself flattered indeed."

"I never flatter ma'am and I speak only the truth I assure you." There was such a peculiar intensity in his words that Bella's hands started to tremble. He smoothly removed the champagne glass from her tentative grasp and held her fingers gently. "Mrs Brandon, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you, but now is neither the time or the place. May I call upon you tomorrow?"

"Certainly sir" Bella could not stop her hands from trembling and clutched at his fingers convulsively.

"At three perhaps?" he said quite softly

"That is most acceptable" her voice was thready.

He bowed to her and his mother and moved away. Moments later Bella watched as Lord Cullen's tall, well-made figure stood beside her diminutive daughter. She watched as Alice stretched out a hand in welcome to him and he bent to address some teasing remark in her ear. Certainly Alice laughed and blushed a little, looking towards her Mama who nodded at her in pleasure while simultaneously a scolding herself for the sour little pang of jealousy twisting in her heart. It was the work of a moment to push it to one side, along with all the other unexamined thoughts of Lord Cullen. As she did so Bella steeled herself for the following afternoon when Lord Cullen would come and see her to ask permission to marry her daughter. Not one of the many guests, not even the observant Lady Carlisle, could have guessed Mrs Brandon's thoughts for the rest of the evening as she gave every evidence of enjoying the rest of the ball.

The next morning Bella could not settle at all. Her books held no comfort and her needlework just allowed her thoughts to wander back to sea green eyes and tousled copper hair. Deeply annoyed with herself she announced to Varner that she was going out to the British Museum. Varner did not twitch but privately wondered at Mrs Brandon's odd quirks. Who went to the Museum at ten o clock in the morning? And the morning after a ball that went on until three at that.

"Very good madam. Will you be back for lunch?"

"Yes Varner, I will," she said waspishly. "And Miss Alice and Lady Hale will be here too I am sure. Indeed I wonder if they will ever leave their beds again."

Varner, who in all the time that Mrs Brandon had stayed in Grosvenor Square had never heard her speak in anything other than a sweet pleasant tone, blinked at her owlishly.

Even more annoyed at herself, Mrs Brandon turned abruptly on her heel and left the house.

Three hours later she returned. So subdued was she that Varner was worried and wondered if perhaps a little temper tantrum might not be preferable. Lady Hale kept to her bed citing a migraine. Well, Varner knew what that meant but as for Mrs Brandon…and Miss Brandon indeed. What on earth was going on today?

"Is all well Varner?" Mrs Brandon's customary soft tones disturbed his internal monologue.

"Yes, thank you madam. Lady Hale is still abed, though she had a tray taken up about an hour ago. Leah told Mrs Varner that Lady Hale is feeling a little delicate this afternoon and will not be down until much later."

"I see," Bella said diplomatically. "I will go and see her in a little while."

"Indeed madam."

"And Miss Alice?"

"Miss Alice left about an hour ago. She told me not to hold lunch for her."

"I had no idea that she intended to go out today. That is most inconvenient." Bella considered for a moment. "I suppose she just wanted a little jaunt with Kate to blow the cobwebs away…" she stopped at one of Varner's more delicate coughs.

"Kate did not accompany Miss Alice," he said in a regretful tone.

"Alice left the house without her maid?"

"Indeed madam."

"She left the house unaccompanied?" Bella was non-plussed. This had been drummed into Alice since she was a girl. A young, unmarried lady did not go out without her maid. It just was not done.

"No Madam," and here Varner's voice grew even more delicate. "She left with a gentleman."

"Lord Cullen perhaps?" hope balanced thinly in Bella's voice. It would be irregular and certainly strange of him…

"Not Lord Cullen madam. He was a military gentleman. Fair haired…belonging to the Rifles I believe. Miss Alice certainly gave the impression of knowing him very well."

"Oh I see. Yes Varner. Ummm… Captain Whitlock is a very old friend of ours. He and Alice are quite the brother and sister you know."

Varner did not know. But he did know that he had never seen a sister greet a brother like that. Not in all his born days.

"Indeed Madam."

"Varner?"

"Yes Madam?

"Please stop saying Indeed Madam."

"Certainly Madam."

Bella sighed. "I will have lunch directly."

Varner bowed silently. Bella resisted the urge to hit him with something heavy.

Bella entered the informal dining room, one of her favourite places in the house. Propped up on the service laid for one was a note addressed to her in her daughter's flamboyant hand.

With a lead weight sinking in her stomach Bella opened the wafer and read:

_Mama_

_Please do not worry. I have gone with Jasper. I do not have the time to tell you all now but I am so happy that I know you will be too._

_Love always_

_Alice_

The lead weight turned over in her stomach and suddenly it was all that Bella could manage not to be sick. The dining room door opened and Varner entered with a coddled egg, buttered just as she liked it. He really was taking care of her today. She smiled at him and did not know how blind she looked. Varner resolved to keep a close eye on Mrs Brandon that afternoon.

It was a supreme effort to be natural for Varner as he served her simple luncheon. Bella dismissed all the waiting servants and pushed her plate away untouched. She meandered round the room. Smoothing the heavy velvet curtains and re-arranging ornaments. Then she sat upon the chaise and read her daughter's note over and over until she felt her eyes might bleed from it.

Alice had gone. Gone with Jasper Whitlock. On the very day that Lord Cullen was arriving to ask for her hand. The temptation to take to her bed and stay under the covers for the rest of her life was almost irresistible.

But she was not a coward. She would deal with Lord Cullen's disappointment. The scandal of her daughter's run away match would have to be bourn. She would return to Hertfordshire, back to seclusion.

Alice would go to Spain with her new husband's regiment to face illness and gunfire and deprivation of every sort. Her grandchildren would be born in a tent…on the edge of a battlefield. Alice would have to manage with army surgeons and she would catch childbed fever and die. Her poor grand baby motherless and carted about Europe in the dirty hands of camp followers. It was obvious - she would have to kill Jasper Whitlock; it was her duty as a mother.

A sudden laugh ripped from her. "Good God what am I thinking!" and then the tears came. Alice was gone and all Bella's hopes and dreams lay in tatters and poor dear Lord Cullen. He would be so hurt. Fresh sobs welled up within her and she pressed her face into the velvet cushions, suddenly surrendering to it all.

It did not seem very long to Bella but she felt her hand being tapped quite urgently.

"Mama! Come now, Mama" Alice's voice was both penetrating and horridly bracing.

"You are dead." Bella stated categorically into the cushions. "You died on a battlefield in Europe somewhere."

"Good heavens Mama. You've been dreaming," Alice laughed. "Unless you have been at Aunt Rose's sherry?"

"You revolting child." Bella said with muffled dignity.

"But why are you sleeping in the day? And you haven't touched your lunch. Are you well? Jasper, darling, ring for some tea."

"Jasper?" Bella opened her eyes to see the tall, leonine figure of Captain Whitlock standing awkwardly just inside the door. She sat bolt upright and patted her hair.

"Forgive me Ma'am." Captain Whitlock drawled. "I will just step out to speak to your butler."

"Discretion is undoubtedly the better part of valour Captain," Bella said, dryly.

"Indeed Ma'am." Captain Whitlock bowed quickly and left.

"I swear…if someone says that to me once more today…" Bella cast a jaundiced eye over her dearly beloved daughter. "As for you Young Lady!"

"Mama," Alice said reproachfully. "I left you a note."

"A note that told me precisely nothing and in fact gave me great cause for concern!"

Alice giggled, a delightful sound that had Bella smiling before she could help herself. "Did you think I had eloped? Oh you poor dear, what an afternoon you have had. But surely you must know that I would want a rather grander wedding than some slap dash affair at The Fleet?"

"Good God," Bella said faintly.

"That is precisely what Jasper said," Alice said, impressed.

"Does my hair look like a haystack?" Bella hissed.

"Not a strand disturbed," Alice replied. She looked up as Captain Whitlock entered the room once more.

"Tea shall be along directly Mrs Brandon."

"And we have some excellent news," trilled Alice as she danced over to the Captain.

"Oh good," Bella murmured but she smiled slightly at Jaspers rueful look of understanding.

"Yes," Alice continued. "Jasper's aunt is dead!" and she bounced excitedly on the balls of her toes.

"My dear child!" Bella remonstrated.

"Oh yes," slightly crestfallen but recovering gamely, Alice pressed on. "I see what you mean. But she was a great aunt really and very old. And she had been sick a long time probably so perhaps it was something of a mercy?"

"Stop while you are ahead my love," Jasper said gently.

"Anyway," said Alice, ignoring him. "She has left Jasper a great deal of money so he can afford to buy his promotion. He will be Major Whitlock, just think! And he will have pots of money left over to keep a wife. And Mama, it has been great fun going to parties and balls, I have enjoyed it very much. I have seen more of the world, just like you said I should, but in all that time I have never met a single person I like better than Jasper and I know I never shall. Mama, I love him and I do so wish to marry him so please let us have your consent. Please?"

Bella passed over her daughter's bubbling enthusiasm and regarded the man who would shortly become her son.

"It is true Mrs Brandon," he said calmly. "I received the news this morning and came to see Alice straight away. She insisted on accompanying me to my lawyer's office and it is all settled. I am not hugely wealthy but Alice will never have to want for money and I promise with all my heart to cherish her and protect her for as long as there is breath in my body."

Alice fairly glowed at his words and Bella simply could not find it in her anywhere to refuse her daughter or the man she so obviously adored.

"You are a good man Jasper Whitlock. Be good to my daughter and you have my consent…and my blessing if you need it."

"Needed and wanted ma'am," Captain Whitlock said as he bowed over her hand and kissed her knuckle.

"Oh please don't call me ma'am. I feel a thousand years old." Bella almost whined.

Jasper who was probably only ten years younger than she laughed down at her. "Shall I call you Mama too perhaps?"

"What about Bella?" she answered. "You can save Mama for when you give me grandchildren," and it was Bella's turn to laugh at his suddenly blank look.

"Mama, Jasper has to leave soon. He only had a days leave of absence from headquarters to sort out his affairs. If I take Kate with me, may I go with him to the coach office?"

"Yes of course my dear. I have Lord Cullen coming to pay a call at three o' clock anyway"

"Oh, Lord Cullen! Would you tell him that I am going to be married? I would tell him myself but I would much rather go with Jasper."

"Of course I will tell him. I daresay he will be very interested."

"He is the greatest dear," Alice said fondly. "Jasper, just let me change my hat and I will be with you directly."

And so it was only a cooling cup of tea that kept Bella company as she waited to lay waste to all of Lord Cullen's hopes. If it had not been for the happiness that positively radiated from her daughter, Bella would have been hard pressed not to have been a little annoyed at the child's utter lack of awareness of the pain that she would inflict on such a sweet and gentle man. Bella's thoughts were appallingly scattered, flitting from one image of him to another. His vivid smile, his fine boned hands at the piano, his sudden laughter. So caught up was she that she hardly heard Varner announce Lord Cullen's presence.

She looked up bewildered and saw him gazing at her intently, an expression of concern upon his handsome face.

"Mrs Brandon, what ever is the matter?" he crossed the room swiftly and sat beside her taking her hand as he did so. "Tell me, who has upset you?"

"It is nothing my Lord," Bella shook her head frustrated as the obvious lie left her lips. "What a bouncer," she said ruefully. "Indeed my lord. I was very upset earlier but I am better now. It has been something of…of a shattering day."

"Shall I leave you?" he asked gently. "I would much prefer to stay and do what I can to comfort you but if you would rather I left…"

Bella pressed her hand deeper into his, seeking comfort where she could until he left her forever. "No my Lord. You must be told immediately although I am sure, considering what we were about to discuss this afternoon you will find it deeply upsetting too," Bella's voice wobbled a little at the prospect of his pain.

"Good God, tell me instantly," Cullen commanded.

"Alice is to marry Captain Jasper Whitlock," Bella breathed out in a rush. She could not bear to look at him, to see him in the grip of heartbreak, so she spoke to her lap.

"I am very sorry my Lord for the ruination of your hope, but her affection for the captain is of long standing. I wish there was a way of easing your pain." She closed her eyes, in agony herself as he dropped her hand. Abruptly he stood and she opened her eyes at the swift movement. He strode to the fireplace, staring down into the empty grate.

"I fear I do not understand you Mrs Brandon," he frowned. "I came here today thinking that I was to ask for the hand of a lady and you tell me that your daughter is to be married."

Bella nodded mutely.

"And you believe that this would cause me pain," he spoke patiently, as if he was laying out a difficult problem to be solved. But Bella knew there was no solution for him and tears started to well up in her eyes for him once more.

His stern features lightened as comprehension finally dawned.

"I arranged parties for Alice and yourself did I not?" he said in a wondering tone. "Contrived always to be in your company. How we enjoyed ourselves."

Oh he was pouring acid upon her, how could she bear it?

"I paid your daughter compliments too. Of course I did," he nodded at the fireplace. "And I introduced you both to my mother. A significant gesture indeed, particularly as she had travelled all the way down from the North Country at my urging in order to meet you both."

This was too much for Bella and a muffled sob escaped her despite the kerchief pressed now to her lips.

Turning toward her swiftly, he paced back to her once more and knelt beside her. His voice was soft and gentle when he spoke slowly to her :

"And you thought I wished to impress the child when I only sought to entertain her as a way of pleasing her beautiful Mama."

"My Lord?" Bella blinked at him, dazzled at the beautiful smile he was offering her.

"How foolish I was." He laughed ruefully. "I had no idea that you could possibly misunderstand me, as clever as you are."

"My Lord!"

He picked up her hand and traced her fingers with her own. Bella's eyes closed at the sudden fizzing sensation.

"I saw at once that Alice was your whole world and I so desperately wanted to be part of your world. I thought the best way of going about that was to show to you what a fond Papa I could make, even though I have never married. Alice is a dear child and I am very glad she is to marry Whitlock, he is an excellent fellow. And she will be has happy as a skylark gadding about the world with him. But my own dear love, how could you possibly think that I would have eyes for her when you blinded me to all other women the second I laid eyes on you?"

Bella thought that she would never again look anywhere else than the sea green orbs that burned into hers.

"Rose called me a great goose," she whispered.

"One always hesitates to contradict a lady," Cullen said with an especially bewitching smile. "I love you and I wish to marry you. May I kiss you Mrs Brandon?"

"Oh, indeed you may Lord Cullen."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

_Here is the continuation of FMBaH which takes place in May 1812. This part is Mostly EPOV and we backtrack a little and start this in early March 1812 with a little history..._

1.

Anyone who knew my Lord Carlisle well knew that he was not at his best in the morning. So when his beautiful and graceful lady asked him if he would care for some more toast and he only responded with a grunt she did not take it amiss and instead busied herself with refilling her cup with fresh tea.

Breakfast was Lady Carlisle's favourite time of the day. An informal occasion, the servants were kept to a minimum and the family waited on themselves. Although if the truth were told Lady Carlisle did rather enjoy ensuring that her husband was supplied with his favourite breakfasts herself. She woke unfashionably early in order to keep her lord company and while he was not given over to idle chatter she found that after he had imbibed at least two cups of tea he was rather more inclined to listen to her soft tones. She bided her time to discuss with him plans for the day which included arrangements for a sedate ride together through the grounds of Kirkland Abbey the large estate that came to him on the death of the previous earl and would go to their beloved Edward when their time was done.

She watched as her husband indulgently as he read his way through the mound of letters beside his plate. Although they were both now on the shady side of sixty she still thought him to be the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was neatly and correctly attired for breakfast, not for the Earl of Carlisle the informality of dressing gowns at the breakfast table. He would change again for riding, his seat in the saddle as upright as the day they had met. As if he could hear her thoughts, he lifted his eyes to hers and smiled with that peculiar sweetness that few ever saw and which always melted her heart.

Over forty years had passed since she had vowed to honour and obey her husband and while his hair was now more silver than gold and time had thickened her figure somewhat, he was still her favourite person to spend time with despite his uncertain morning temper.

The door to the breakfast room opened softly, the entire household was aware that my lord Carlisle did not appreciate people bouncing into rooms, and revealed Edward himself fresh from his early morning ride and probably ravenous. She gestured for him to sit beside her at the table and he strolled across the room, pausing briefly to lay his hand on his father's shoulder as he passed. Carlisle lifted his gaze from the letter he was perusing and his rather cool blue eyes warmed as he greeted his heir.

"Father," Edward said gravely.

"Edward," Carlisle nodded briefly and went back to his correspondence.

Edward continued round the broad walnut table and bent to kiss his mother's soft cheek.

"Good morning Mama. May I say what a very fetching cap that is?" he smiled and his mother patted the rich lace that he had admired and smoothed down the dove grey morning gown.

"Edward, did you and Emmett have a pleasant ride?"

"We did thank you."

"Any news on Dainty?"

Edward coughed and rolled a glance over to his father who did not appreciate stable talk at the table.

"Oh pooh Edward, your father bought the mare for me himself, of course we are concerned for her first foaling."

"No news yet Mama, Emmett stopped to have a chat with Greene, I daresay he will be here shortly."

"Then you had better take some kippers now before your cousin arrives and there is nothing left. Would you care for some egg also?" As she said this, Lady Carlisle rose and made her way over to the large sideboard filled with various dishes. She lifted a large silver lid and inspected the contents.

"Thank you Mama, you know just what I like. Shall I ring for more tea?"

"Already done cousin, I saw Berty in the hall and sent him off."

Lady Carlisle jumped slightly but was proud that she had not squeaked. She frowned over at her large nephew. She never could accustom herself to his silent entrances.

He lifted his hands in mock appeal as he walked towards the laden sideboard, "But even the scullery maid knows that my lord does not like noise at breakfast!" his eyes twinkled down at her as he niftily stole a piece of bacon from Edward's plate.

Edward laughed softly while his father growled a little. Lady Carlisle moved the plate away from Emmett's thieving fingers

"It is kind of you my dear to take Carlisle's preferences into consideration but I would be very grateful if you would make just a little noise sometimes, just so that I know you are there. Unless you wish for me to drop dead from nerves?"

"Nonsense Aunt," Emmett said bracingly. "You will outlive us all," another piece of bacon followed the first.

"I will certainly outlive you for if you do not stop stealing food from your cousin's plate not even your dimples will save you from my wrath."

Emmett dipped from his towering height to press a kiss onto his aunt's cheek, scooped up another plate holding the delicate china precariously in his massive hand and started collecting his formidable breakfast. Edward received his plate from his mother with a quiet word of thanks and she refreshed Carlisle's tea without him asking her. He was in the middle of opening yet another letter but he dragged his attention away to lift an eyebrow at his giant nephew as he sat very quietly to the earl's left and prepared to eat.

"Dainty?" the earl enquired.

"Is well, eating her head off, enjoying light exercise and probably ready to drop her foal any day now."

"You will let me know how things turn out?"

"Of course Uncle."

"What do you plan on doing with the foal, mother?" Edward asked.

"I have not considered it much. If it is a filly then I think I should like to keep her and train her for a saddle horse, especially if Dainty takes to life as a brood mare. If it is a colt then…well, Emmett is in charge of the bloodlines…

"Damn it to Hell and the devil himself!" Carlisle exploded; he crumpled the letter in his fist and leapt up from the table.

His son and nephew exchanged startled looks at each other. But his wife was stricken; she looked down at her plate, a flush spreading across her face. Edward reached out a hand to clasp her wrist. She shot him a tremulous smile but remained silent. Carlisle was across the room, staring out the window across the wise lawns in front of him, his fist clutching convulsively at the heavy brocade. It was very obvious that a great deal more than stable talk at the breakfast table was bothering him but Edward wanted to alert his father to his mother's upset.

"Father," Carlisle took no notice but breathed in heavily through his nose. "Father," this time Edward's tone was more urgent. When Carlisle's gaze met his son's Edward nodded toward his mother who was still distressed at his father's outburst.

The earl strode swiftly over to his wife and knelt beside her chair.

"Esmerelda…my dear" he stroked her hand. "Esme," he said softly. "I beg your pardon for my infamous language. You must know that I would never speak so to you. Please forgive me."

Lady Carlisle nodded and pressed her husband's hand.

"It must be terrible news indeed," she answered. "Can you tell us? Or would you prefer me to leave?"

"It is appalling news to be certain and I would far rather not let you know but it is inescapable," he kissed his wife's hand and rose. Obviously too annoyed to be still he strode across the room and back. He breathed in deeply and spoke once more. "I received word today from our other nephew…"

"Laurent. Oh no," Lady Carlisle breathed.

"The mail from the Continent is of course slow due to the war but he writes to inform me of the glad news of his marriage…"

Lady Carlisle smiled in relief but she faltered a little at her husband's expression "to a French opera dancer. It took place just before Christmas. She could well be with child by now." He nodded his approval of his wife's sudden expression of dismay. "Further more he bestows upon me a list of his debts…" the earl waved three closely written sheets. "And requires me to sell his mother's 'baubles' and send the money to him in order that he may keep his _wife…_" Carlisle said the word through gritted teeth. "…in the style to which she wishes to become accustomed."

"Well it is very natural that he wishes for our sister-in-laws jewellery to come to him. It is natural that he should wish to care for his wife." Esme was struggling to sound cheerful.

"They are not the baubles to which he refers. No, Laurant is after something very much more substantial than the pearls and sundry pretty items that my brother bestowed upon his wife." The earl raised his eyebrows expressively and his wife made an instinctive gesture of denial. He nodded.

Edward had always appreciated the intimacy between his parents that allowed them to communicate so effectively without words but he remained confused.

"Of what are you speaking father?"

"Laurent is of course referring to the Kirkland rubies."

Emmett laughed in disbelief.

"I do not joke dear nephew. He wishes me to sell the entire set. The tiara, necklace, earrings and bracelet of matching pigeons blood rubies that have belonged to the family since the Restoration. Bestowed upon the first earl by King Charles II himself as a reward for loyalty, traditionally given to the first bride of the generation. They no more belonged to his mother than they belong to me. We keep these things in trust for future generations! And he wishes me to sell them in order to squander the money on his _opera_ _dancer_!" A pressing silence filled the room while Carlisle took a deep breath and turned once more to look out across the Kirkland grounds. His gaze rested on the broad lawns, dotted with wild daffodils just starting to bud. He considered the wide gravel paths, the gardens to which his wife devoted so much enthusiasm and consideration. He thought of the home farm, the people that lived and worked on his lands. He thought of all that he had loved and worked for under Laurent's control. When he spoke next his voice was dangerously quiet.

"And this Edward, is your heir. A man who will sell anything regardless of history or pride. He will pillage this estate like a plague. It cannot be tolerated. It will not be tolerated."

Carlisle rolled an agonised glance over to his second nephew.

"I would to God that you had been the son of my second brother rather than my third. If you had been then Edward could have continued to adhere to his vow to remain unmarried. Previously to this I hoped that Laurent's chequered career would have got him killed by now, either by duelling or the pox. Do not gasp Esme! You never liked him, even as a boy, and you can see the good in everyone. Laurent is a bully, a gambler, a libertine and a scoundrel. I have long refused him admittance under my roof but now he is wed and possibly a father to be. He is settled and establishing his line but his character will remain unchanged. Our course is obvious. Edward must marry, he must get an heir of his own body and Laurent must go to the devil and whistle for rubies from him, for he will not get them from me!"

The earl paused to review the effect of his pronunciation on his family. Emmett had stopped eating, which said all that needed to be said for his part. Edward sat at the table, frozen, with a blank expression. Esme, however, nodded firmly at her husband and wrapped a comforting hand around her son's wrist.

"I must see to this matter immediately," Carlisle stated. "I will be in my study if needed. Esme my dear, I will speak with you later. Edward…come to my study in an hour if you please." And with a firm press of his son's shoulder, the earl left the room.

Exactly an hour and a half later Edward closed the study door behind him. The earl had been kind, sympathetic even but utterly implacable and Edward could see his point of view. While there was a fair chance that Laurent would eventually get himself killed by his choice of lifestyle there was little to worry about but evidently he was now confident of inheriting the earldom and had every intention of bleeding the estate dry when he did so. Centuries of tradition would be disrupted but more importantly, the people who depended on the Earl for leadership and protection would be cast into the hands of an irresponsible knave. Laurent could not be allowed to inherit and while Edward would have happily handed over the estate to Emmett and any children he might yet have, he could not in good conscience allow Laurent to become earl after him. Sacrifices were sometimes a necessary thing and this time his was the sacrifice. Edward prepared himself as best he could to be bent over the altar of matrimony.

2.

"I admit I fail to see the problem," Emmett stated as he set up the billiard table.

Edward loosened his cravat, coats had long been cast over the green leather chaise and now in their shirtsleeves they looked positively disreputable. Dinner had been subdued but not uncomfortable. Edward was too well bred to make a display of his emotions even to his nearest family but there was no doubt that they were treating him very gently indeed. Lady Carlisle had the great good sense not to attempt to cheer her son up but he noticed that many of the dishes at dinner had been his particular favourite and she had beguiled the conversation with favourite family stories. The gentlemen drank only one glass of port after dinner and joined Esme in the drawing room very quickly where Edward had played the piano with his customary dazzling skill in thanks for his family's gentle thoughtfulness. Emmett had played cribbage with Carlisle and, when the earl and countess had bade them goodnight very shortly after the appearance of the tea tray, he had suggested a few games of billiards obviously anticipating Edward's inability to sleep.

Emmett made three beautiful shots and then lost the ball. He rolled his cuffs up to his elbow displaying his heavily muscled arms and then searched around in his discarded coat for his cigarillo case. He lit the cheroot from a nearby candle and inhaled the fragrant blue smoke, he held his breath for what Edward felt to be an abnormally long time and then released the smoke gently. It curled about him like the breath of some ancient beast. He cocked an eyebrow in his cousin's direction "Would you like one?"

Edward shook his head "They make me dizzy. All I would need to put the cap on today would be to put a tear in the baize."

"Blowing a cloud might make you relax a little."

Edward shrugged and held his hand out for a cheroot, lit, inhaled and waited for the dizziness to hit him. "I'll have to concede the game. I may as well try to play foxed."

"Foxed sounds fine to me. I'll get the decanter. Port or brandy?"

Edward nodded towards a small table on which lay two crystal decanters and a few glasses. "Berty has been before you cousin. I'll take a brandy I believe." The smoke finally hit him as his scalp tightened and a pleasant buzz thrummed between his eyes. "I'll take a seat too. Damnation, what are these cheroots made from?"

"Tobacco I believe. Here get this down you. You look as if you need it," Emmett pushed a large brandy into Edward's hands. "I know you can hold your drink at least even if one cheroot is enough to overset you." He sank down onto the chaise beside the other man.

"So I say again and I realise I am rushing in where angels fear to tread but what exactly is so awful about marriage?"

"I simply do not wish to marry."

"Yes, that much is clear," Emmett said with heavy patience. "What is not clear is why. You may look as high as you please for a bride or as low for that matter. There is not much that Carlisle's fortune and lineage cannot cover over. Hell, look at Laurent! As things stand now the future countess is little more than an ex courtesan. And if you somehow do not settle on a bride there is no doubt that Society will be forced to recognise her. Oh but here's a problem! What if you marry but there is no child? Or the child is a female, what then?"

Edward lifted his eyes to his cousin's concerned gaze. "Oh my father has thought of that. He has suggested that I marry a widow of proven fertility."

"Good God" Emmett said blankly.

"And if I happen to be so unfortunate as to have a daughter Carlisle has made it clear that he is not beyond putting a motion through the Lords to allow a female, or at least the man she eventually marries, to inherit the earldom. He said, and I quote 'The law must not be broken Edward but it can be remade'. Frankly I put nothing past him."

"He is an implacable old buzzard at times is he not?"

"He is at times yes, but he has been amazingly understanding so far. Few fathers would have tolerated an only son's vow to remain unmarried," Edward laughed with surprising bitterness. "I found out today that he believed me to be cut from the same cloth as Great Uncle Felix."

"You are not serious!"

"I assure you I am deadly serious. He treated me with the greatest kindness however. I was almost reluctant to admit that I would not be setting up a separate establishment with another 'confirmed bachelor' but since I have convinced him that my reluctance to wed was nothing to do with any … Athenian inclinations he is even more resolute that I undertake my hunt for a bride without delay. I leave for London at the end of March."

"The Season," Emmett enunciated the words with the dread customarily reserved for dentists and undertakers.

"It is not so bad. Of course I usually go for the racing," Edward said carefully. "Perhaps you could come with me this time?"

Emmett laughed, his amusement tinged slightly with horror. "Good God man. I top you by three inches and have more than forty pounds on you. Add on the heel of one of Hoby's boots and I am pushing six foot eight. Can you honestly imagine me in the polite drawing rooms of the ton? Or standing up at Almacks with a little Miss that barely reaches my elbow?"

"Have faith cousin, perhaps there is a female out there that measures up to you?" Edward smiled.

Emmett grinned back tigerishly. "The last time I went to Town I had urchins chasing after me in the streets looking for the Freak show. Thank you cousin, the wilds of the North country are a far better and safer place for one such as myself."

Edward looked at Emmett with fondness. "Carlisle would have been happy to see you as the heir you know. God damn Laurent to hell. Why could he not be a decent man?"

"There is always murder," Emmett suggested lightly. "Let's pop him off."

"God in Heaven Emmett, do not tempt me," Edward swore fervently.

Emmett had no answer to this; instead he picked up the decanter and refilled both their glasses.

"To your bride cousin."

Edward did not reply, but sunk the brandy like it was water.

The fire had burned low, the candles dimmed and it was the small hours of the morning when, foxed beyond belief, slurring and weaving, the two men helped each other up the huge marble staircase to their valets and their beds. Emmett draped Edward's arm over his massive shoulder and half carried him up the first flight.

"You are a good man Emmett. You are a damnable shot and a giant to boot but you are a good man."

"And you Edward are a big arse. You can't hold your brandy. You punch like a girl and sing like one too."

The pair sat down abruptly on the wide first landing and giggled like children, hushing each other and smothering their hoots of laughter in their sleeves.

Edward, gasping for breath leaned back on his elbows on the stairs and looked at the impressive painting on the opposite wall. It was very dark and they carried no candle. Drunk he might be but never recklessly irresponsible with a flame. Only moonlight shone on the canvas before him but he knew the painting well. Emmett followed his rapt gaze. Depicted in vibrant oil was a scantily clad young lady either embracing or repulsing a large white bird, it was hard to tell and Edward had always supposed that to be the point. He had passed that painting multiple times every day and it never failed to capture his attention. Now he could not look away.

"What _is_ going on there?" Emmett hissed

"It is difficult to say." Edward whispered. "It is Leda and the Swan you know."

Emmett nodded in bleary recognition. "The Greeks were a damned peculiar lot sometimes. Oedipus, Antigone, Lucretia and that Zeus fellow needed to be locked up. All funny in the head if you ask me."

"Lucretia was Italian."

Emmett shrugged; it was all one to him at the moment.

"Swans," Edward moaned and let his head fall into his hands.

"Eh?"

Edward lifted his face and his eyes swam with misery. "You have been asking me all evening and now I am telling you. Swans are why I never married," he stated with the bewildering logic and careful enunciation of the truly inebriated.

"I missed her debut ball. I was invited you know, but I came down with a quinsy. Trust me to get sick at the height of the Season. By the time I was well again weeks and weeks had passed. The first time I saw her was at her betrothal party. She never once looked away from her fiance and I…I could not look away from her."

"My dear fellow." Emmett clenched his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I followed her for weeks. I went to the same parties, rode in the Park at the usual times hoping for a glimpse of her. But I remained in the background. I was never even introduced. I could not bear the idea of making a fool of myself before her. She was so beautiful, like a star, distant but bright… and the way she dealt with people, so gentle. But she was truly happy with him and what could I do? I tortured myself until the day of her wedding and returned here the next day," Edward paused for a moment. "Nothing was the same for me since. My sight has been dim for twenty years and now thanks to that waste of skin Laurent, I have to give up even my memory of her," and from his lips was torn a deep sob.

"Oh Edward," Emmett's voice was filled with compassion. He waited for some time before asking: "Did you ever see her again?"

"I stayed away the following year. I desperately wanted to be near her again but yearning for a married woman - what kind of hope is that for a man? The year after that…" Edward laughed shortly. "…All trace of her had vanished. Her parents had died and she had retired to the country. Dashed peculiar I would have looked making close enquiries to her whereabouts eh? I have heard nothing since. She could be up to her eyebrows in brats for all I know, fat and dowdy with a double chin." Edward's tone was bitter. "All because I missed one damned ball. Fate is cruel Emmett."

Emmett nodded, for there was nothing else he could do and hoisted Edward to is feet once more. "Perhaps things will look better in the morning."

"Not likely. After the amount we have put away tonight. I will be lucky if I am able to see anything at all let alone spy a silver lining in the cloud."

"That's the spirit my boy." Emmett stated as he helped his cousin up the stairs. "Optimism was ever your strength."

He handed Edward over to his valet's tender hands, Embry nodded in mute understanding. After hissing a goodnight to his cousin Emmett wove his way to his own rooms. His life might not be perfect, but he was glad he was not Carlisle's heir.

Note

_A quinsy was a form of tonsilitis. Of course, without antibiotics this was a very nasty illness and could keep a person unwell for a few weeks. _

_I thank kaypgirl, who asked a most interesting question in her review and so prompted the rest of this story. If you have any questions or spot an error please let me know. This is un beta-ed so all mistakes are mine._

_I also wrote a o/s for the Enchantments contest. It did not place but I liked it. Perhaps you might like it too. Toodlepip!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, this is un-betaed so if you spot an error, or if something is unclear to you, please let me know. _

The last weekend in March saw Lord Cullen attending a very correct Easter Sunday service in St James Church. He went mostly to please his mother who although absent, would enjoy reading about the service and the fashions on display there. The sermon was dull, a fact that lowered Edward's heart somewhat. The Season had only just started and the only text the Vicar could come up with was "The poor you shall always have with you." Edward could not be certain if the sermon was aimed at increasing social conscience or numbing it. He tried not to doze. The journey down south had been arduous in places; certainly the March storms had been much in evidence in the state of the roads. This would no doubt provide some small talk for his evening at the Clearwater's that evening.

It was, he realised, unfair of him to feel glum. Mrs Clearwater was one of his favourite hostesses. She was a sensible woman who had the great advantage of having married off her children very well and now had little to do except keep a weather eye open for equally advantageous matches for everyone else. She had long given up on him of course, but he enjoyed her quick sense of humour and intelligence. He was equally certain that of all the match making Mammas on the Town, she was one of the safest. There would be no encroaching mushrooms tonight lacking grace or class, no simpering misses ready to tie their garters in front of him in hopes of being compromised. Word would not be long in leaking out that Lord Cullen was at last on the look out for a bride and from here on in he must take even more care of potential hazards. One miscalculation on his part and he would be leg shackled to a harpy, will ye nil ye. The Clearwater's tasteful little musical soiree would be an excellent place to start his search.

From the service he strolled back to his residence on Upper Brook Street, pausing for a short while in the gardens of Grosvenor Square. The square was subdued, it being the Sabbath, but there was still activity to be seen. A few nursemaids were airing their charges in the spring sunshine; fashionable ladies returning from church; gentlemen about to stroll down the their Club. Edward found it a pleasant scene.

Many families were already in residence; some were still yet to arrive. Some like Lady Hale were almost permanent residents in Town. Edward smiled ruefully. Lady Hale was an Original, utterly uninterested in marriage and unnervingly blunt in her speech and habits. Edward liked her and had a great deal of respect for her. It was not easy for a single lady to stick to her guns and avoid either marriage or scandal but Lady Hale trod the line beautifully. Edward enjoyed her company but both of them were aware of the fact that if they spoke too much, wagging tongues would soon make them a couple: something that they both regarded with dismay. Her beauty was a byword in a society obsessed by good looks but he considered her a woman of sense and he wondered whether he might seek her help in his search. She would understand and her advice might well prove invaluable. He also wondered whether it was wise of him to have declined his mother's companionship for this visit. Her presence might have made this venture easier in one way, she suggested that he give dinner parties and for that a hostess was necessary, but Edward had not wanted her hopeful eyes on him just yet. He wanted to accustom himself to the idea of bride hunting first. He did not sigh but he turned for home, unaware of the grim set to his countenance.

2.

Embry stood in silence as his master wove the intricacies of the wide muslin cloth about his neck. The Oriental was devilish in its simplicity and one false fold would mean the end of it. The valet held his breath as Edward leaned into the glass, eyes narrowed. Then he nodded stiffly and reached for the neck pin with a pea-sized emerald that would be his only ornament. He placed it with precision and then was eased into his dark coat under Embry's careful hands. Edward cast a jaundiced eye over his person in the glass. He had his mother to thank for the outrageous colour of his hair falling as it did between amber and brown but it was his father that gave him the wild thickness and curl that made it fall without effort into the fashionably windswept style. He refused the bicorn hat from his footman waiting by the door; he had never liked that style. No one would notice if he went bare headed and it was with something of the air of a gladiator about to enter the arena that he picked up his cane and strode out into the night.

The good thing about Mayfair was that everyone lived within quite close quarters. Ladies were sometimes cast into severe doubt whether they should walk or order the carriage for a distance of a mere length of the street. Gentlemen did not have that difficulty and he arrived in good time at the Clearwater's. He was greeted by his hostess with great pleasure as she privately hoped that she might prevail upon him to play that evening. She had engaged some excellent musicians for this evening's entertainment, but Lord Cullen's skill on the pianoforte bordered on the genius and this was common knowledge; to have him play for her company would be a great feather in her cap.

Edward strolled about the rooms, catching up with old friends, exchanging news and greetings. He saw Lady Hale had cornered a fair-haired officer of the Rifles. She was flirting no doubt, but she also held an air gentle malice, which was hard to deal with if one was unaccustomed to her ways. Edward could see the man wore a hunted expression and had a sudden impulse to intervene.

"Lady Hale, good evening. How do you do?"

"Lord Cullen," Lady Hale was very tall for a woman, only slightly shorter than his own six foot two inches and her disingenuous sky blue eyes met his own with composure. "It is a pleasure to see you here this evening. May I introduce Captain Jasper Whitlock of the Rifles. He has been unable to tell me if he is musical or not," her smile held the slightest touch of sardonic amusement. Edward felt needled for the man. He was obviously unused to London ways in general and Lady Hale in particular.

"Probably the Peninsular held little in the way of musical entertainment. Perhaps by the end of the evening he will be able to give you better information my lady?" he smiled blandly at the slight hardening of her eyes.

"Our armies are always grateful for allies my lord but one might have thought that an officer might be able to face a skirmish more effectively. Even in a drawing room," her tone was faintly disappointed.

Edward possessed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Every man needs aid when ambushed by beauty such as yours my lady."

Lady Hale laughed reluctantly and tapped Edward's cheekbone with her fan. "You were ever gallant my lord."

"You were ever worth the risk my lady."

Lady Hale turned to Whitlock. "You live to fight another day Captain."

The younger man just bowed and Lady Hale moved on.

"Don't breathe out just yet Captain," Edward murmured. "I believe Lady Hale has excellent hearing."

The two men watched her pass deeper into the crowd.

"Lord have mercy, what a terrifying woman," the captain breathed.

"She is more bark than bite," Edward replied. "Though to be fair her bite is pretty bad too, or so I have heard." He grinned at the younger man. "The trick is to show no fear."

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before. I will bear it in mind. Jasper Whitlock, at your service." The captain held out his hand and Edward took it in a firm clasp.

"Edward Cullen. It is good to make your acquaintance."

The men chatted for a while, Edward introducing Captain Whitlock to the less unnerving members of the gathering. He was glad to see that the man was merely nervous rather than an oaf. Although to be fair, he would not have expected to find an oaf in Mrs Clearwater's drawing room. This notion was confirmed when Clearwater himself approached Edward later in the evening.

"Glad to see that Jasper has found his feet. I was worried about him at first but I could see that you had taken him under your wing."

"He seems a decent fellow."

"Yes, he is the best of good men. He saved my sister's son when Tom was shot at Albuera. The man is a hero, although he would cut out his tongue before mentioning it. My wife has made him a particular project of hers so I daresay you will see him about."

"How is it that he is spared for so long from his regiment while we are still at war?

"He is on secondment to headquarters I believe. I think he mentioned something to do with Intelligence but he made it sound very dull I must say. I never can understand these military types. Hopefully he is here to stay for a while at least. May I presume on our long friendship and ask you to sponsor him a little?"

"I have little influence in the military Harry, you know that and I am sure that Whitlock can progress very well under his own merit."

"You mistake me Edward, I meant socially speaking. A word from you can fling wide the doors that would open only a crack for Susannah's protégé and I believe that he needs help in a few quarters regarding that matter."

"You are an even bigger gossip than my father Harry."

"Ah Carlisle, how is the old man?"

Edward lured his old friend away from dangerous territory and bided his time before making any commitments. He was not a military man but he knew to scope out the lay of the land before making a charge on another's behalf.

However, it was only a few moments later that the movement of the drawing rooms threw the two men into company once more. Mrs Clearwater, having allowed her guests time to both renew old acquaintances and possibly make new ones ushered them into the larger of the rooms where pride of place was occupied by a particularly fine piano. Chairs had been placed in strategic groups about the room but as Whitlock made to move towards one such grouping Edward laid a hand on his elbow and silently bade him wait.

"It gets overpoweringly warm at these affairs Whitlock. You might wish to stay a little closer to the door."

Understanding bloomed quickly in the Captain's eyes but he merely nodded. The two men moved towards the back of the room, well away from the performers but still within easy reach of the exit. A circumstance for which Edward was soon to give profound thanks. The last guests passed them and settled into the gold damasked chairs and Edward noticed the Captain's stance shift into sudden rigidity. The two men were much of a height and though the Captain's face had been wiped of all emotion, his gaze was filled with a peculiar intensity. Edward scanned the room to see what had captured the Captain's attention and was unsurprised to find it to be a girl, a debutante obviously, diminutive and clad in a charmingly simple but very expensive gown of crisp white muslin. Small pink roses nestled in her black curls and, as if she felt the Captain's heated gaze upon her, she returned to him such a clear and beaming look that Edward was not surprised to hear his new friend gasp.

"She wears my flowers," Jasper breathed, entranced.

The debutante's companion had her back to the men but she reached out and laid her hand on the girl's arm, obviously drawing her attention away. Edward could see a hushed conversation take place and the older lady turned to see what had captured the girl's attention.

The singer and her pianist were fussing with their music. The entertainment was about to start but all Edward could hear was the sudden rushing of blood in his ears as twenty years fell away before him and he looked upon Isabella Swan once more. Deep brown eyes, hair of chestnut, a perfect heart shaped face, slightly cleft chin and full raspberry lips and, as always, utterly unconscious of the havoc that she wrought upon him. She looked at Jasper and nodded. Then she turned her attention to the musicians.

Sweat stood out all over Edward's body, his heart hammered inside his chest and he was shamed to wonder if he would fall. However he mastered himself and just before the first notes struck he murmured an apology to Whitlock and stepped unobtrusively from the room.

Never in his life was Edward so thankful to find a set of French doors open to the garden. Obviously there for the gentlemen to smoke a cigarillo in peace, it was thankfully deserted as all of Mrs Clearwater's guests were currently listening to the pleasant strains of a Hayden aria. The singer really was very talented and he really should return to the room before his absence was noted but he could not quite yet make his legs do his bidding. He found a small stone bench, sat and stared blankly up at the moon. He swallowed the bitterness that rose like acid. Of course, she had to be on the Town this year, the very year that he had committed himself to matrimony. They were older now and would be thrown into acquaintance. God, he may well have to endure her husband's company at Whites! Nausea started to roil within him but he knew that here was neither the time nor the place to indulge in such a reaction. So it was through a force of sheer will that he wiped his mind clear of such thoughts for the present. He could allow himself full freedom when he returned home: for now, iron discipline was required.

He allowed himself two minutes before re-entering the house only to find Captain Whitlock who had obviously come in search of him.

"My Lord, you may wish me to the devil but…"

"Not at all Captain, I am only sorry to have disturbed you. Come, let us return at once before out hostess misses us."

Whitlock just returned Edward's regard steadily and did not move.

"I might be inexperienced in the ways of London society my lord, but I know what it looks like when a man takes a hit. If I may be of service to you in anyway…"

"I appreciate your offer Captain and I may well discuss this matter with you later. But for now we must face the music as it were. We do not wish to cause offence."

"Of course my Lord."

As they returned to their previous place, Edward was glad to see that the entire company remained focussed on the very superior performance. Edward noted to himself to congratulate Mrs Clearwater on her choice of musicians and then surrendered to the need burning within him to cast his eyes over his long lost love while the cover of the company's diverted attention allowed him to do so. In case anyone might chance to look his way however, he took great care to keep his body relaxed and expression bland; no one would be able to guess the tumult within him as he drank in the sight of her like a man parched.

Her hair was simply dressed in a coil about her head, her neck and shoulders were as graceful as ever. Her deep purple satin gown was rather sombre for a such a young matron but no one could deny the beauty of its simplicity or how well her fine amethyst drop earrings complimented the shade.

When the song ended he leaned over towards the captain and under the cover of the polite applause he murmured: "I do not recognise the young lady who does you the honour of wearing your flowers. She is a debutante obviously."

"Her name is Miss Alice Brandon, daughter of the late William Brandon. Her mother sits guard beside her."

_Oh God, she is a widow! _ Edward thought, ashamed of himself for being heartily glad for the poor man's death.

"My lord, I should not have blurted out what I did earlier, Miss Brandon and I do not have an understanding but I could not resist sending her a small posy to mark her first outing in the ton."

"I shall say nothing of it, other than to remark on your thoughtfulness. I take it that you are well acquainted with the family Captain."

"The Brandons are close neighbours of my family in Hertfordshire. I have known Alice since her birth."

Edward thought of his beloved, round with another man's child, and he could not help but close his eyes, lest they give away his pain to the man beside him. He need not have worried, the Captain's gaze had not shifted one inch from the dark haired debutante since he had re-entered the room. Edward continued with his information gathering.

"And her father is dead you say?"

"Yes, about eighteen months ago. You can see that his widow is now wearing colours, although they remain subdued. Mrs Brandon is determined to fire Alice off well this Season and is undoubtedly looking for a good match for her."

"Forgive me for saying so Captain, but it seems to me that a good match for Miss Brandon is already within easy reach."

Whitlock laughed softly "I do not think that Mrs Brandon has a high opinion of my expectations. My family is comfortable, nothing more. We are from good stock but my father is only a squire and I have only my ambition to recommend me. I must chance to hazard for a battlefield promotion which is a danger all of itself and the life of an officer at war, following the drum... what life would that be for a young lady? No, I quite understand Mrs Brandon's reluctance to entertain my suit. The trouble is, I cannot bring myself to tear myself away either even though it will kill me to see her wed to another." Whitlock turned toward Edward and flushed a little with embarrassment: "You must think me an idiot," but he was surprised to see great compassion in Lord Cullen's green eyes

"I understand better than you think Captain," Edward replied softly. "Perhaps you might even find me an ally in your cause."

"God knows I could do with one I am desperately outnumbered now that Lady Hale does not care for me either."

"And what does Lady Hale have to do with it?"

"Alice and her mother are staying with her for the season."

Edward nodded but did not see any reason to despair.

"Lady Hale shows her claws for fun sometimes. She would not speak to you if she disliked you. I have seen that lady give the cut direct to Dukes," he nodded at Whitlock's surprise. "So if you would take the advice of one who knows this sort of terrain very well, I would say that she was merely testing you and, as she does not make hasty judgements, the jury is probably still out. We might need a more subtle approach than you are accustomed to but do not surrender the fight just yet Captain."

The musicians started once more and together the two men watched the objects of their affection, planning their next move until the interval arrived. Mrs Clearwater then declared that a light buffet had been prepared for her guests and was laid out in the dining room.

Whitlock nodded at his companion and then moved in a straight, purposeful line towards Miss Brandon. Edward took a more circuitous route but it was only the work of a moment for him to find Lady Hale. She was watching with amusement the crowd of young men clustering about her young friend. Edward did not so much as glance in their direction as he stood before her and smiled the short distance down to her eyes.

"Have you forgiven me Lady Hale?"

"What crime have you committed against me Lord Cullen?"

"For denying your sport earlier."

"Oh, did you do so?" her tone was unconcerned.

"I am wounded that you find our conversation so forgettable."

"Then perhaps that might serve as your punishment, sir."

Edward gestured an acknowledgement of a hit and his companion gifted him with a rare genuine smile, the brightness of which made him think suddenly of Emmett, he pushed that thought quickly to the back of his mind and proceeded with his plan of attack.

"May I escort you in to supper Lady Hale?"

Lady Hale's chuckled softly. "I was wondering when my popularity would increase thanks to my pretty young guest. Are you trying to steal a march on poor Whitlock and all the rest?"

"Hardly Lady Hale, the infantry has never been my line, as you are well aware."

"But things have a habit of changing do they not my Lord?"

Edward drew his companion's slim arm through his own as he answered her: "And sometimes they stay precisely the same my Lady."

Now that the game was afoot Edward felt pleasantly calm. Fate had granted him a second chance and he was not about to foul it up with overhasty action. This time he would woo carefully. There were many things to consider not least of which would be the sudden reversal of his position on marriage. It was likely that he would be in line for a fair share of ribbing from his cronies at Whites. All the while that he was considering this he kept up a steady stream of light banter with Lady Hale. He had made her laugh out loud twice so far so he could be certain that what ever part of his mind was occupied with his next step was not holding him back from being an entertaining supper companion. However, he had to give her great credit when, after he asked to be introduced to Alice Brandon and her mamma, she laid her fork down upon her plate and turned to him with a look of engaging frankness.

"Certainly Lord Cullen, she is my god-daughter you know and I suppose I am part way her sponsor in her debut. She is the most delightful child and I believe her mother's good sense cannot fail to please you even if one allows for a cousin's partiality."

"I was not aware you had living relatives still Lady Hale."

"My mother and Mrs Brandon's mother were sisters. Her father was Charles Swan, a very old Kentish family, well connected although they lived quite retired. Bella was their only child and Alice is Bella's only child, so what with one thing and another the little one will have a fair portion settled on her when it comes time for her to marry," Lady Hale smiled demurely when she saw Lord Cullen's raised eyebrow. "Well, my Lord, your mother is not here so I cannot impart these necessary details through the most proper channels."

"I am gratified, however…"

"Say no more my Lord. I was teasing you merely. Your position on matrimony is known just as well as my own. However you will have to beat a path I believe. I wonder how Isabella is coping with the crowd?" She smiled naughtily and took his arm, leading him over to where Mrs and Miss Brandon sat.

It was no surprise to Lord Cullen that it took a mere lift of Lady Hale's eyebrows to disperse the clutch of young cockerels pushing for Miss Brandon's attention. Jasper was nowhere to be seen and not one of the young men felt themselves up to sparring with Lady Hale and making a cake of themselves in front of the newest Beauty.

Alice herself was not attending to them, focussing rather on her dainty hands resting in her lap. She looked the perfect picture of demure young lady but there was a certain tension about her that Lord Cullen, labouring under the same sensation, found easy to detect. He had but a moment to sense her reactions before he had to pull all his attention to the introductions at hand.

He watched himself do the social pretty as if from a great distance; no one could possibly have guessed that here was the place where all Lord Cullen's hopes came to rest. Edward was amazed at how banal it was. There were bows, nods, smiles, it was all very light and carefree and if his gaze rested for longer than was customary on the debutante it was only because he could not trust himself to meet her mother's eyes. No one seemed concerned though and very swiftly the conversation progressed along conventional lines. Edward was in complete control, his expression one of polite interest and yet… and yet his brain blurred and fuzzed at the sound of Mrs Brandon's voice just as badly as it did with Emmett's wretched cheroots. She was just as soft and gentle as he remembered, but intelligence shone bright in her brown eyes as they discussed the relative merits of Hayden and Mozart. She was not musical but declared Alice to have a very pretty voice.

"But I cannot play at all well," that damsel declared. "Indeed I sometimes think my poor pianoforte positively whimpers whenever I set foot in the music room."

Edward laughed at Miss Brandon's expression of dismay. She was as Lady Hale said, a sweet little thing whose every feeling was laid out plainly in her expression for all the world to see. He watched as Mrs Brandon's eyes glowed with fond pride as they rested upon her daughter.

"Perhaps Miss Brandon, you would sing for us later?" he enquired.

"I only know folk airs by heart," Miss Brandon replied artlessly. "I never can remember Italian without my words before me and surely the musicians would take it amiss?"

"I am sure that this small gathering will only be delighted to hear some of the old traditional tunes and I happen to know that Mrs Clearwater particularly enjoys it when her guests feel so free as to join in the entertainments she provides."

"But the pianist?" Miss Brandon persevered.

Lady Hale interjected "I think Lord Cullen plays a little, perhaps he would accompany you?"

"What an excellent idea Lady Hale," Edward replied blandly

"So glad to be of service my lord," Lady Hale's voice was equally colourless but her eyes danced wickedly.

So it was that a short time later Miss Brandon set the seal on a promising first evening party as one who was not only beautiful and demure but also possessed of accomplishments enough to impress even such a notable talent as Lord Cullen. Edward had only the smallest of worries for her as she took her place by the piano. He was very certain that her godmother would not allow her to make a spectacle of herself if she not indeed possess a good singing voice. Miss Brandon held herself composed, not brash but quietly confident and Edward led her slowly into the opening bars of an old favourite. "Sweet Afton" was easy to sing and a lovely tune, no doubt the other matrons were suitably impressed at the liquid flow of notes and Mrs Brandon whisked a tear away but it was done so quickly that no one but himself saw.

Alice allowed herself only one more tune, not wanting to outstay her welcome when she knew there were other young ladies wishing to display their talents. However, she showed no hesitation in denouncing "Sweet Margaret" as too sad and asked instead if Lord Cullen knew "All in a Garden Green" he bowed in reply and filled the introduction with an intricate ruffle of notes to show to the best Alice's pure clear soprano. All went well until the second verse and she sang:

_My troth will aye endure.  
So be yet ye not afraid  
But rest thee still secure  
That I will love thee long  
As life in me shall last  
Now I am young and strong  
Now I am young and strong  
And when my youth is past._

Edward did not falter but the words struck close to the bone and he knew that he could play no more. As the song drew to its gentle close he picked up Miss Brandon's hand, kissed it and returned her to her mother while gentle applause and approving murmurs filled the room. As he watched Mrs Brandon's soft bloom of pleasure at her daughter's success he understood that where Alice was so too would be her mother and while he had no idea how to behave like a father he also knew that if he were to stand any chance at all at making a place in his beloved's heart then he would first have to win the approval and liking of her daughter.

With that single, most important piece of information Lord Cullen started to plan his courtship of the Brandons.

_AN_

_Sweet Afton was written by Robert Burns and has been set to many tunes in its history. The one that Alice sings here is the orignal version (rather than the cover by Nickel Creek!) It is hard to find a version of the original that is not lugubrious but this one gives at least the element of the tune, even if the child playing it looks utterly terrified, poor lamb that he is! _

_www . youtube dot com/watch?v=go6cD1-uOsk_

_A lovely if rather quick version of All in a Garden Green, played on a mountain dulcimer can be seen here _

_www . youtube dot com/watch?v=ugJLf9QHCkU&feature=related_

_Take out the dots and the extra spaces and enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**_: Sorry for the huge gap between posting chapters. I have no excuse other than I simply did not know what to write. I had so many ideas (including kidnap and attempted murder – I kid ye not) that I lost myself on rabbit trails. However, I am clear now that this story at least, is to be a gentle one without undue incident and remaining within the parameters of the initial one-shot. Phew! _

_On with the show and I remind you that it is now _April 1812

1.

No-one could ever say that a gentleman could run tame in Lady Hale's house. She was not a lady that had ever encouraged such familiarity. That said, it was noticed by many of the staff how very busy the household had become since the Brandon's arrival. For this, Lord Cullen was mostly to blame. Not three days together went by without some kind of visit or excursion; some of them most peculiar indeed in Varner's eyes.

Not only trips to the opera, the theatre and musical soirees, the latest fashionable exhibition at the Royal Academy, but also picnics, kite flying parties, jaunts to Vauxhall, and a most particular and thrilling visit to Windsor castle. Mrs Brandon was lost in stunned rapture for days when she found out that Lord Cullen had somehow arranged for them to see the sketches by Leonardo da Vinci that were in the private Royal collection.

It was a stroke of extreme cunning on the part of her daughter that while Mrs Brandon was still in the breathless haze of wonder that this latest treat had provoked that she was accosted by said daughter who begged to be allowed to receive the help with her music that only such a gifted pianist as Lord Cullen would be able to bestow. As Lord Cullen added his gentle pleas on her daughter's behalf, Mrs Brandon was helpless to resist and so to her and her cousin's great astonishment Alice actually was practising her piano without threat of general wailing and gnashing of teeth.

:::::::::

As Edward handed his hat and cloudy cane over to Varner's capable hands he enquired as to Miss Alice's whereabouts and was told with punctilious detail that Miss Alice was currently in the music room, breathing on the window and drawing Amusing Characters.

Edward grinned at this information and watched Varner master his inclination to roll his eyes. In retaliation the butler declared that he would announce Lord Cullen and proceed to pace in front of the younger man with all the pomp of the the Chief Whip at the opening of Parliament. At this funereal pace did Edward finally reach the door of the music room but Varner's announcement in sonourous tones did not disturb the young lady from her heavy abstraction at the window pane.

This was very strange, as previously Miss Alice had always been delighted to greet him despite the fact that she declared their regular half hour practises as "purgatory". This was due to the fact that Alice really did loathe playing the piano and although she enjoyed singing to his accompianment she would much rather curl up on an armchair opposite him and cose on about how wonderful Jasper Whitlock was.

Edward encouraged her on this theme and he crushed any pangs of conscience with the knowledge that, while her mother did not look with favour on the match, Alice and Jasper were obviously made for each other. As the Captain was also the protégé of his good friend Harry Clearwater, Edward felt that it was unexeptional to include him in as many of the merry parties that he could gather for Alice's amusement. A brief but exceptionally honest discussion of Edwards plans for both Alice and her mamma had taken place between the two men over dinner at Whites one night and while Jasper insisted that he make his own way up the ranks, he held no such similar reluctance to accept aid in the advancement of his suit.

If someone had told Edward a few months previously that he would shortly be encouraging the musical education of a very young debutante, he would have declared that person a madman. That he was not only enjoying it but also looking upon said debutante with paternal fondness was, he thought, a development beyond a lunatic's most fevered imaginations.

But he had listened, greatly entertained, as Alice chattered away about how she had grown up trundling along behind her hero, carrying his bag when he went shooting, learning how to gut fish and one glorious occasion actually beating the long legged Jasper out of the orchard where they had once been caught scrumping apples. Jasper had been caught and thrashed where she got clean away.

Edward listened delighted when she mused on the fact that she had been inclined to run back and give the fat old farmer a kick for hurting her Jasper but she had caught a look from her friend that was so threatening that she was more afraid of humiliating him rather than any retributon that the farmer could deal out. Edward privately thought that Jasper would suffer anything at anyone's hands rather than see Alice hurt and probably allowed himself to be caught and took the beating for her as indeed a boy should for a little playmate.

Today though it seemed that all Alice's customary energy had evaporated so it was with some concern that Edward approached her and asked gently if all was well. Despite his efforts she jumped a little at his words.

"Oh my lord, how you startled me!"

"I am very sorry Miss Alice, I did not mean to. Though I must say that poor Varner was very disappointed that you failed to notice his impression of John Kemble."

"Varner is being very stately today. I think Mamma teased him more than usual at breakfast this morning."

"Is that what it was? Well, now I know what has ruffled Varner, but I would far rather know what has occurred to upset you."

Alice flushed slightly. "It is of no consequence my lord. Shall we continue with our practise?"

"Oh dear, it must be serious if you are prepared to go to your pianoforte rather than chat to me."

Alice took a deep breath, obviously debating whether to impart her feelings or continue to put on a polite façade. To Edward's pleasure, she released her breath in a gusty sigh and said sorrowfully.

"There is a balloon ascension in the park this afternoon."

"Yes?" Edward encouraged.

"A special one."

"Special in what way?"

Alice clasped her hands ecstatically. "The aeronauts are actually going to allow people on board! And Jasper said that with Mamma's permission he would go up with me and I was looking forward to it very much but last night we received a message that he was required at Headquarters all day today and so I cannot go. For Mamma and even Aunt Rose flatly refused to go up in the balloon with me and I realise that I cannot go on my own. And I know it is wrong of me and Mamma has already warned me of the dangers of becoming a self absorbed ninny only happy when she is being entertained…but I did so wish to go!" Alice ended on a whisper, filled with disappointment and Edward could no more have resisted the unconscious appeal within than he could have flown to the moon.

"Well Miss Alice, I know that I do not hold the same regard in your eyes as Captain Whitlock, but would you consent to my company in the balloon?"

Alice's eyes widened in disbelieving glee: "Do you mean it my lord?"

"Of course I do my dear, as long as your mamma does not mind?"

"She did not object to Jasper so I hardly think she would object to you!" Alice said artlessly and Edward concealed a smile. "I shall go and ask permission immediately."

"Perhaps I might come with you?" Edward said, extending his arm

"Of course my lord," Alice replied, slipping her arm confidingly through his. "Mamma will be delighted to see you."

And so it was that they were quite the party that afternoon. Mrs Brandon gave her consent to Alice being accompanied by Lord Cullen, confident in the feeling that he would be just as ready as Captain Whitlock to risk life and limb for her daughter. Lady Hale came along just to observe with her own eyes Lord Cullen going up in a balloon, a thing never previously encountered. Mrs Brandon came too of course to enjoy the sight of her daughter's happiness. The two older ladies were certain of having an excellent view of the proceedings due to the height of Lord Cullen's barouche and they made their way very merrily indeed to the park where the massive balloon stood at anchor, vivid in blue and yellow silk.

To Mrs Brandon's great relief it was clear that the aeronauts did not intend that their balloon would be travelling in any direction other than up and down some few hundred feet or so. Alice was initially a little disappointed that they would not be going for an excursion over London and beyond but readily agreed that it was beyond anything great that she was actually going up in a balloon at all. She bore her mamma's fussing with great goodwill and allowed a heavy woollen cape to be wrapped about her in case of a chill at such a height. She was placed in the basket with care and Edward hopped in beside her along with Mr Greene, one of the cheerful aeronauts. She wrapped both her hands around Edward's arm and stifled a squeak into his side as the basket gave a lurch and left the ground but she was soon gazing around her avidly as they rose above the tree tops and the great expanse of the park spread about them. The Serpentine below glittered in the sun and in the distance was the River and all of Town lay spread like a vast anthill teeming with small creatures.

"I don't think I have ever found you speechless before my dear." Edward said, amused.

"I am trying so hard to remember this," the girl whispered ecstatically. "I wish to imprint every second on my mind so that I will never forget the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me. In case I forget later, can I tell you now how wonderful this is? Thank you so very much."

"My dear child," Edward said, then words failed and he settled instead for just squeezing her hand.

Several silent minutes passed as Alice soaked up the view, the height and the wind in her hair in equal amounts. Then she gently released her grip on Edward's arm and trod gingerly over to the other side of the large basket, giggling in giddy nervousness as the wicker creaked under her shoes. Edward watched her explore, admiring her bravery – not one debutante in a hundred would be so daring he thought to himself. He caught Mr Greene's eye and they exchanged an indulgent smile.

"My own daughter is just such a one" the balloonist said. "Just the same expression, curious as a squirrel she is Sir."

Edward did not trust himself to speak, just offered a crooked smile in camraderie.

"Pappa! Come and look!" Alice squeaked from the other side of the basket.

"We will be descending in a moment or two Sir. Best you go and see what's caught the young lady's eye."

Edward moved with deceptive casualness and laid Alice's hand in his arm once more. He could tell from the terrible ridgidity in her posture that she was aware and mortally embarrassed over her slip.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered. "What on earth must you think of me?"

"I think you do me great honour, my dear. Please do not be upset, I beg of you."

"You see, I never liked my own father above half and I am certain that he didn't like me at all. And… you are everything I had ever made up in my mind that I would like in a Pappa. And then it just slipped out! What a dunderhead I am," she whispered bitterly.

"Alice," Edward murmered. "I am going to be as honest with you as you have been with me. There is nothing in the world I would like so much as for you to regard me as a father." He paused at her sudden intake of breath but she said nothing and he continued.

"I have never married, never had a child, but you are precisely what I would wish for in a daughter."

In for a penny, in for a pound he pressed on "Indeed I would wish that you were my daughter in every possible way."

Alice laughed softly. "But then silly…then you would have to be married to Mamma."

Her whisper died away as she looked at the rather meaningful expression in Edward's eye and understanding shone clear in her own as realisation dawned.

"Do you know? I so wish I could kiss your cheek…but I suppose Aunt Rose has her opera glassed trained on us so I can't. But I want you to know that I would if I could and I would call you Pappa all over again, for the rest of my life."

Edward's heart threatened to burst out of his chest in pride and joy but he merely lifted her hand and pressed it to his lips. An unexceptional gesture if anyone below was watching, but the look that the two exchanged was that of an alliance struck.

"I think we understand each other"

"Yes, I really think we do."

They continued to smile at each other as the balloon returned to earth.


	5. Chapter 5

_Isn't it annoying when an author goes for months without updating? One normally has to read the entire story all over again to get any sense of it. I hate it myself. Anyway, to remind you it is May 1812 and we are hearing from Edward once again this chapter with a little of Rose thrown in because I love her so. This is un-beta ed so if you spot any glaring errors, please let me know. Enjoy!_

1.

The London street was dense with sound. Horses clopping by, pulling carriages that clattered harshly on the cobbles. Street vendors were everywhere it seemed, urging people to buy good fresh fish and best herbs. Urchins pushed underfoot and assorted jarveys threatened each other with strong words and threats of violence. Through all this Edward walked, hearing but not understanding, utterly removed from any other thought than the fact that in under an hour he would be proposing marriage, hanging all his hopes on the answer and although he had a fairly certain idea that he would be accepted, he could not banish the appalling notion that his suit would be shunned.

He had spent the greater part of a sleepless night thinking, turning over in his mind the many various indications that pointed to Mrs Brandon's regard. He had also plotted various ways in which he could please her better after they were married. A honeymoon on the Continent was not a realistic choice given the state of the War but certainly Paris would be safe and then a long tour of the Lakes…surely every lady loved the Lakes didn't they?

Alice was, it must be said, a shining beacon of hope as his thoughts trailed from melacholy to resilience. She was convinced of her mothers respect and fond regard of him and who could ask for much better then a steady appreciation of a partener good qualities when entering upon marriage? An effusion of flowery sentiment, unrealistic expectations and the awful spectre of Romance could not be expected when one reached middle age and while Edward secretly rather liked the idea of rose petals strewn for his beloved to tread upon in their private chambers, he could not really bring himself to the belief that such extravagance would meet with Isabella's approval. Not to mention that it would mean a devilish amount of work for the servants cleaning the mess up. Maybe a jewel every week for the first year that they were married would be a better idea. She would accept him. Of course she would, he had made his feelings for her so plain, a woman of her sense and intelligence could not fail to understand him. Why she had postively quivered in his arms as they danced last night at the ball. What would it be like to hold her again, to kiss her, to feel her heart beating under his hands…Oh God. Think of something else. Flowers! Should he take flowers perhaps? He rejected that idea almost immediately. A man always looked like an idiot carrying flowers and he was not prepared to make a cake of himself under any circumstances. Was it near three o'clock yet? Did he have time to stop off at his club for a small nip of Dutch courage? No, it would not do to turn up to a ladies house and propose marriage whilst smelling even faintly of brandy. He decided to forgo the liquour. He promised himself champagne tonight though and he would take his fiance to the opera in celebration of their betrothal. Perhaps Jasper and Alice would like to come along, maybe the celebration would finally nudge Jasper in the direction of proposing too. Surely as a step-father his good opinion of Alice's suitor would carry weight? Good old Jasper, the best of stout fellows…apart from Emmet that is and his own dear father.

The Earl could not fail to be pleased Edward was sure and Lady Carlisle was sweetly considerate in her praise of both Alice and her mother. He had made it clear to her that it was the mother and not the daughter that he was thinking of as the future Countess and Lady Carlisle was unurprised, certain in her knowledge of her son that a young maiden was not in Edwards particular vein at all but that a lady further along life's path would be the very thing for him. Bella was gracious and calm with a hint of fun that would only make life at Kirklands even more agreeable than it was already. Esme was already considering which set of apartments in the huge house would be given over to the newlywed's particular use.

Edward checked the time once more and found that there was precisely the right amount of time to stroll round to Grosvenor Square and finally make his happiness complete.

2.

He handed his hat and cane over to Varner and knowing but disregarding the man's turn for the dramatic, failed to take into real consideration the portentious Look that the butler sent him. Thus it was that Edward was wholely unprepared when he entered the salon and saw his beloved sitting as primly as she knew how but with her face drawn and white from distress.

'Mrs Brandon. What ever is the matter?' He blurted with more concern than finesse. He paced the room quickly and took her hand in his. 'Tell me, who has upset you?'

Her denials were quick and utterly unconvincing and Edward leapt from one awful idea to another, encompassing everything from broken bones to bankruptcy in quick succession. So heartstopping was the idea of misfortune befalling his loved ones that it was everything he could do to stop himself from laughing out loud in relief when she announced only such excellent news as Alice's engagement.

He tore himself away from her slim hands, hoping by removing himself that he would remove the temptation just to gather her up in his arms and kiss her senseless. Instead he strove for his blandest tones to discuss the farcical notion that she believed that he loved her daughter instead of her incomparable self.

Slowly he pieced together the misdirections that she must have forced herself into, his every attention to Alice, to please her and make her fond of him was viewed in the light of a courtship – in the bewildering array of disjointed thoughts Edward spared himself the notion that it was a hugely fortunate thing that Jasper was on the scene as it were. How easy it was for such things to be misconstrued! But they were all safe and he only had this particular problem to address. It was a severe one, but Edward refused to baulk now when all his desires lay within his grasp. Mrs Brandon seemed greatly upset…too upset when one considered that her only beloved daughter had just contracted an engagement to a dashing and considerably richer by all accounts military man whose career could only be on the ascent. Heavens, the man could make a general for all they knew! No, there was more to this than met the eye.

"I arranged parties, was always in your company. How we enjoyed ourselves. I remember. And, of course I introduced my mother – a significant gesture indeed. And through all this you thought that I wished to impress the child when I only wanted to capture the heart of her beautiful Mamma."

He laughed at her confused expression

"How foolish I was! I had no idea you could misunderstand me, as clever as you are."

It seemed that her confusion was contagious and Edward's word became garbled as he sought to convince her.

"I saw at once that Alice was your whole world and I so desperately wanted to be part of that world. I wanted to show you what a fond Papa I could be, even though I have never married." His voice roughened and broke and he coughed slightly to clear the obstruction in his throat. Striving for a calmer note he remembered that his good friend had finally sorted out his affairs to great satisfaction and continued.

"Alice is a dear child and I am very glad she is marrying Whitlock: he is an excellent fellow and she will be has happy as a skylark gadding about the world with him. But, my own dear love, how could you possibly think that I would have eyes for her when you blinded me to all other women the second I laid eyes on you?"

There followed a stunned silence that stood for some minutes.

"Rose called me a great goose," Bella's whisper had the note of a child's confession and Edward's heart filled with love all over again.

Smiling fondly he replied "One always hesitates to contradict a lady." He lifted her chin with his fingertip and lost himself in her fathomless brown eyes. "I love you and I wish to marry you. May I kiss you Mrs Brandon?"

"Oh, indeed you may Lord Cullen.

3.

It was time to face facts Rose thought to herself. At the age of thirty six, nearly thirty seven, it became incontrovertible that champagne was no longer at all friendly to her the morning after a ball. Gone were the days when she could dance until three and still wake up in time for a light hack on the bridle ways of Hyde Park at eight. Her headache had been severe and her mantle clock had just struck four when she left her quarters. Almost the entire day had been lost. Bella had probably spent the entire day fretting about how well Alice had taken which only went to show what a ninny she could be sometimes as a blind man could see that the child was a huge success. Rose remembered the glory of her own debut when all the world was at her feet, before she became aware of the difficulties attending a private resolve not to marry for anything other than the very deepest love and respect. Cullen was the only other who had it seemed taken a similar vow and it was amply clear to everyone (apart from Bella herself) that his days as an unmarried man were numbered. Rose sighed as she trod slowly down the impressive stairs

"Shall I never see a bachelor of threescore again?" Good old Benedick…or was it Oberon?. She needed Bella to set her right.

Rose caught sight of Varner hovering in the hall. There was obviously something on the man's mind and she was just about to commence grilling him when an impetous knock sounded on the front door. Alice sure to be, for such a little thing she had a knock like a bailiff and indeed it was Alice and in full cry apparently which was a prospect to daunt the bravest heart.

From her point on the second stair, Rose could see the girl almost tumble over the door. Laughing, apologising and shaking poor Varner by the hand until his dignity was even more ruffled than anything Bella had ever wrought upon him. Alice's maid slid around the pair, divested her mistress of her bonnet, spencer and gloves with silent efficiency and disappeared to the upper regions of the house while Alice was still twinkling at the stunned butler.

"Where is my mother Varner? I have so much to discuss with her! "

Varner took a breath to reply but was immediately run over by an Alice in full gallop. "I know that she has had an excessively trying day so perhaps some tea would be in order…unless chocolate would be better…or maybe sherry? Is it too early for sherry? I am sure you know best dear Varner but do bring something soon won't you? I can hardly put one foot in front of the other I have been so busy today. Did you tell me where Mamma was? Is she in the Green salon perhaps?"

Rose felt that it was past time to intervene, poor Varner indeed and if the lower servants saw him so befuddled it would take him at least a week of the most repressive spirits to bring the maids back to order. So it was in her clearest and calmest tones that she adressed her butler.

"Varner. Tea please and macaroons in the Green salon. I will take Miss Alice and if you would be so good as to invite Mrs Brandon to join us if she is not there already"

Varners shoulders, which were starting to hunch under Alice's onslaught lifted and slid back into his customary poise. "Very good, madam." And went about his task with the utmost relief.

If Rose heard one word in four of the speech that Alice then poured forth it was not enough to make any sense at all.

"Alice, I must insist that you stop." Rose said firmly

Alice stopped chattering.

"Now calmly, walk with me to the green room, sit down on a comfortable chair, for the Lord's sake take a breath and then slowly let me know precisely what adventure had befallen you that has turned you into something that customarily belongs in a cage."

Chastened, Alice fell quiet and did as she was bid, pausing only in her tale for the entrance of a footman bearing the tray – obviously Varner was not going to attempt Alice's presence until dinner – and sat, still brighteyed and quivering with supressed excitement but quiet at least while Rose took a restorative sip of tea.

"And where in all this is your mother?" Rose wondered.

"I am here Rose," came Bella's soft voice as she entered the room on the arm of Lord Cullen.

They stood, shy as infants before the company for one moment until Cullen lifted Bella's hand from his arm and kissed it deliberately under the spellbound gaze of all the women in the room.

With happiness woven richly though his tone, he said "Cousin Rose, and dear little one – you may wish us joy."

Alice gave a queer little gasp and flew to the couple, kissing her mother and embracing Cullen with a muffled cry of _Papa_!

Rose gave thanks that she was sitting down, for although this was not a complete surprise, the brilliance of their happiness was so transparent, so radiant that it was suddenly all she could do not to weep. She stared hard into the fireplace, strangling back the tears. The hearth was empty and cold. She really should get the maids to place an arrangement of flowers there. Something pretty to hide the stone and iron. Roses perhaps. She could hear Alice chirping once more nineteen to the dozen and realised that her congratulations were bordering on the tardy. She jumped only slightly to find Cullen far nearer than she previously thought and was infact crouching before her chair.

"If it happened for me then it can happen for you too you know," he murmured.

"I have no doubt that you and dear Bella will have a long and happy life together my lord and provoke the envy of bachelors and spinsters where ever you may go. I wish you joy my lord from the bottom of my heart."

"That most certainly will be granted me with Bella as my bride and please, since we are to become family will you at least call me Cullen, even if you cannot bring yourself to call me Edward?

"Cullen" she replied flatly

"Edward?" he replied in a wheedling tone

""Ned" Rose countered

"No"

"Ted?"

"No" this time with heavy patience

"Teddy?" Rose smiled

"Good God"

"See how much better Cullen sounds now?"

"Indeed it does," he said with relief

Rose was relieved too. It happened far too often on the occasion of engagements that someone would twit her on 'being the next to go' or some other such nonsense and she was pleased to have diverted the teasing with so little effort. Normally it took the showing of her famous claws for people to get the hint. Alice was still in transports and had wrapped the betrothed pair up in grand schemes which Rose had no doubt that Bella would quietly and tactfully squash. Under the cover of these outrageous plans however, Rose took the opportunity to leave the room and order a special supper with her housekeeper. More champagne…another headache tomorrow. But at least there was joy tonight and weddings to plan… and if she had a lonely house to look forward to enduring once more when her visitors had gone, well those kind of thoughts had no place in the present happiness. Her business with Mrs Varner was concluded swiftly and Rose took a deep breath before she re-entered the green room. She pinned her beautiful smile in place and glided into the family party.

"So we have a double betrothal party to plan! And I have some splendid ideas! Edward, may I send a note to your mamma and invite her to supper, we must have all the family involved…"

_There will be at least one more chapter to this story, but realistically the chances of it being posted soon are terribly slim. _

_For those of you who have me on author alert I wanted to let you know that the next time I post will probably be a Harry Potter ff because, lets face it, Alan Rickman was sexy when Mr Pattinson was still in nappies (and I am finding that HP is what is floating my ff boat right now). Thanks for sticking with me! xx_


End file.
